Fortune Cookie
by Nelja
Summary: Emma a 17 ans, elle a déjà embrassé Neal deux fois, et il vient de lui offrir du chinois à emporter payé avec de l'argent volé. Cela ne devrait pas être romantique, selon toutes les définitions raisonnables.


_Ecrit pour mimichan pour le mème 5-acts sur le thème "Flirting". Spoilers sur la saison 2. Il y avait aussi un peu me thème "Fuck or die", qui s'est retrouvé sous une forme, disons, très affaiblie._

_Tout appartient à Kitsis et Horowitz, à ABC, et à Disney. Spoilers jusqu'à la saison 2._

_Techniquement c'est du underage, puisqu'Emma a 17 ans et Neal,même si physiquement il a le même âge, a passé de très nombreuses années sur l'île de Peter Pan où on ne vieillit pas. Mais je préviens juste pour être sûre ; il n'y a pas de problème moral dans ma tête._

* * *

"Chinois à emporter !" s'exclame Neal, brandissant deux sacs. "Il sentait tellement bon que j'ai payé. Je veux pouvoir y retourner, même si nous... même si je ne reste pas longtemps ici."

"Payé avec de l'argent volé." réplique Emma. Elle ne sait pas trop si c'est de la moquerie ou de l'admiration. Alors qu'elle se saisit d'un des deux sacs, leurs mains se touchent. Elle frémit ; mais elle n'a pas l'intention de se montrer excessivement romantique non plus avec un garçon qu'elle a embrassé deux fois, dans le feu de l'action. Il est hors de question qu'elle se gorge d'espoirs, qu'elle ose même penser à cette idée qu'avec Neal, elle pourrait réaliser cette chose impossible, être libre sans être seule.

Ils partagent chaque plat - tous délicieux -, assis en tailleur sur le sol de la chambre d'hôtel. C'est si intime qu'Emma s'aventure à poser des questions, même si elle sait que c'est le meilleur moyen d'obtenir des mensonges.

"Quel âge as-tu ?"

"Je suis encore jeune. Même si j'ai été jeune depuis très longtemps." Emma lui lance un regard qui devrait être meurtrier et ne parvient qu'à être boudeur. "Mais mon permis de conduire dit dix-huit ans. Et toi ?"

"Dix-sept." répond Emma. Elle voudrait vraiment qu'il dise la vérité, si elle n'essaie même pas de se faire plus adulte qu'elle n'est. Puis, pour plaisanter. "Pourtant, quand tu me racontes des détails de ton enfance, j'ai l'impression que c'était au Moyen-Âge."

"Ah, les Etats-Unis sont un pays moderne !" dit-il en riant. Emma se demande s'il essaie de sembler mystérieux ou s'il ne le fait même pas exprès.

Elle lèche le mélange de jus de viande et de sauce soja sur ses doigts, puis jette un coup d'oeil en coin pour voir ni Neal regarde. C'était certainement son occupation, mais quand il réalise qu'elle l'a vu, il se met lui aussi à lécher ses doigts, d'une façon qui pourrait être sexy si elle n'était pas hilarante.

Après le repas, Emma va pour jeter les ordures, mais il reste encore un tout petit emballage au fond de chaque sac.

"Des fortune cookies." explique Neal. Emma sait ce que c'est, elle n'en a juste jamais vu en vrai. C'est sans doute par curiosité qu'elle se rassied, à côté de Neal plutôt qu'en face de lui.

Ils cassent le premier cookie ensemble, et Emma se penche sur l'épaule de Neal pour lire avec lui. "On peut échapper à tout, sauf à soi-même."

"Profond." dit Emma, un peu interrogative cependant.

"Rassurant, surtout." répond Neal. "L'autre ?"

Ils le cassent ensemble, là aussi, et c'est Emma qui le lit. "Vous devez coucher ensemble pour sauver le monde... quoi ?!"

Bien évidemment, le "quoi" n'était pas dans le message.

Elle soulève précautionneusement sa tête de l'épaule de Neal. Ses joues sont rouges et il semble ne savoir quoi dire. Bien sûr, il serait bien assez doué pour faire semblant, et pour avoir choisi le papier, mais elle espère qu'il a trop de coeur et d'intelligence pour essayer ce genre de choses. Si c'est vraiment la faute du restaurant, elle se demande comment réagissent leurs autres clients.

"La sagesse populaire devient bizarre ces temps-ci." réussit à articuler Neal, et maintenant Emma sait que ce n'est pas lui qui a organisé ça pour la mettre dans son lit. Elle se sent rassurée, et même de bonne humeur. Elle croque le demi-cookie, pour libérer ses mains plus qu'autre chose, mais il semble inexplicablement meilleur que le premier.

"Je ne crois pas en la magie." dit-elle en passant un bras autour de l'épaule de Neal.

"Elle n'existe certainement pas dans ce monde." répond-il, prenant son autre main.

"C'est un peu triste." dit-elle, posant la tête sur son épaule à nouveau. Il dessine doucement, sur sa main, des cercles, des spirales, des étoiles, qui vibrent dans toute sa peau.

"Pas tant que ça."

Emma embrasse son cou. "Mais nous pourrions peut-être faire comme si. On n'est jamais certain, après tout."

Les caresses remontent le long de son bras ; les frissons remontent jusqu'à son coeur. Neal approuve. "Dans certaines circonstances, il est bon d'envisager toutes les possibilités."

Emma a l'impression qu'il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps avant de considérer le confort comme négligeable, ce qui serait une mauvaise idée. "D'un autre côté, je n'ai pas encore jeté les papiers gras, et le monde _pourrait_ attendre que nous nous déplacions sur le lit."

"Le danger ne semble pas urgent." approuve Neal ; et il offre sa main à Emma pour se lever, avant de l'embrasser pour la troisième fois.

Pour le quatrième baiser, qui est tendre et brûlant alors qu'ils sont allongés sur le lit, Emma pense qu'elle peut avoir confiance dans le destin et arrêter de compter.


End file.
